User blog:CMRdaawesomeguy/Introducing Project International
Good evening to all! Let's not beat around the bush. PROJECT INTERNATIONAL IS A GO! ...But wait, what's Project International? Remember Wiki Mixels? At one point in time, the Spanish Wiki Mixels was active. There was also the French Wiki Mixels as well as the Polish LEGO Mixels Wiki. The problem was that these wikis were nowhere near as accurate or as up-to-date as this wiki, with all three wikis now being abandoned. So what about Mixels fans or people learning about Mixels that don't speak English? Well, we've essentially left them in the dust. Mixels might be over, but people are still discovering it. Time to change that! I've already begun progress on translating this wiki into Spanish on Wiki Mixels. Please consider helping me out with translating content. How you can help * to FANDOM, if you already haven't. *If you speak Spanish, French, or Polish or understand the language enough to correct translator errors, head to one of the wikis and begin to help out. *If you want, join our Discord to coordinate with others better. Project goals *Fully translate the wiki into all languages that Mixels was available in. This is a monumental task and I won't be able to do it alone. **But don't just translate certain things directly! Episodes, games, official bios, etc are not direct translations officially, they are uniquely written and contain different content. **Example 1: Nixel, Nixel, Go Away does not translate to "Nixel, Nixel, Vete". It's name in Spanish is "Nixels Nixels Fuera de Aquí". **Voice actors? For one, tracking the international voice actors is going to be hard, but necessary. We can't say Tom Kenny voices Flain in French. *To begin, we're going to start with Wiki Mixels (Spanish), Wiki Mixels (French) and LEGO Mixels Wiki (Polish). **We're going to do one wiki at a time to prevent burnout. Those three wikis are not the only wikis we will do. See the full list below for all. Full list of wikis links broke lol *الميكسلز ويكي (Arabic) - Site available. Little progress made. *Микселите уики (Bulgarian) - Site available. Little progress made. *維基 合體小精靈 (Traditional Chinese) - No wiki exists yet. *Mixels Wiki (Danish) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixels Wiki (Dutch) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixels Wiki (English) - The site you are currently viewing. *Wiki Mixels (French) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixels Wiki (German) - Site available. Little progress made. *मिक्स विकी (Hindi) - ? *Mixelek Wiki (Hungarian) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixels Wiki (Italian) - Site available. Little progress made. *ミクセル ウィキ (Japanese) - Site available. Little progress made. *믹셀 위키 (Korean) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixeler Wiki (Norwegian) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixele Wiki (Polish) - Site available. Little progress made. *Wiki Mixels (Brazilian-Portugese) - Site available. Little progress made. *Wiki Mixels (Portugese) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixels Wiki (Romanian) - Site available. Little progress made. *Wiki Mixels (Spanish) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixlar Wiki (Swedish) - Site available. Little progress made. *Mixeller Wiki (Turkish) - Site available. Little progress made. *Миксели вики (Russian) - Site available. Little progress made. Participants To be added leave a message in the #project-international channel on this Discord, or leave a message on my wall *CMRdaawesomeguy - Spanish Wiki: Translating content and will adopt that wiki in near future *Tkhemili04 - Spanish Wiki: Translating content *VECTORKNICKERS - Polish Wiki *CoinsCP - Japanese Wiki Category:Blog posts